Dead Letters
by rickiss
Summary: Deux âmes solitaires en quête d'une âme soeur...
1. Ma renaissance

Bonjour à tous!

Tout le monde connaît le principe d'une songfic? Oui, et bien je vous présente ma 1ère (ou la 1ère tout court, je ne sais pas) **songifc à chapitres**, ou **albumfic**. Le principe est simple: j'ai repris tout un album (en l'occurrence Dead Letters du groupe The Rasmus), et chaque chanson constitue un chapitre de la fic.

Il y a ici 10 chansons (donc 10 chapitres), dont les paroles sont en gras, le titre entre parenthèses.

Le POV de Draco est en normal, celui de Harry en _itallique_.

Le texte souligné indique que les deux disent la même chose.

**Disclaimer**: comme d'habitude, tout est à J.K. Rowling, et les chansons sont au groupe The Rasmus.

Ah oui, et c'est ma 1ère fic aussi sombre, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Ma renaissance**

**(First day of my life)**

Je suis parti. Loin, le plus loin possible.

Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça.

Si je reste, je ne pourrais plus vivre …

**I feel like I'm stoned, I wanna be alone, just for a while unknown**

Laissez-moi, tous ! J'ai besoin d'air, j'ai besoin de liberté !

Laissez-moi vivre !

Toi, toi, laisse-moi …

**  
Weeks on the road a long way from home, just shut off the phone**

Je ne sais pas où aller, mais peu importe. S'il le faut, je me réfugierais même là où je ne me sens pas à ma place : dans cette école, où l'on croit nous apprendre ce qu'est la vie.

Poudlard, lieu enchanteur ? Laissez-moi rire ! Ce n'est qu'une vaste illusion, une utopie perdue d'avance … Mais c'est toujours mieux que mon enfer glacé. Là où je suis né.

**  
And you say I'll heal you, **

Tu as dit que tu prendrais soin de moi.

**I'll always be yours**

Car je suis ton fils.

**  
And you say I'll kill you **

Tu as dit que tu m'éduquerais.

**if I do something wrong**

Car tu es mon père.

Still feels like the first time

Et j'ai cru à tes belles paroles ! J'ai cru à tes promesses ! Je suis ton fils … Je te faisais confiance !

**  
To stand here by your side**

Tu le sais, que j'ai toujours voulu te ressembler, hein ? Tu as su me dire les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Tu as su me manipuler pour faire de toi l'instrument dont tu avais besoin.

**  
Together regardless**

Et moi j'ai cru à tout ce que tu me promettais ! Qu'avec toi je serais capable de devenir un homme, un grand, un vrai. Un qu'on respecte, comme toi.

Moi je voulais juste être comme toi, tu sais …

**  
We'll walk through the darkness  
Still fells like the first day of my life**

Mais avec toi, pas d'amour possible. Pas d'affection. Pas de tendresse.

Juste des ordres. Des punitions. Des restrictions.

Comment peux-tu vivre ainsi ? Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans une glace ?

Je suis ton fils, putain ! Et ça ne te fait rien ! Tu m'as conçu avec une femme que tu étais censé aimer, tu m'as eu, moi, le fils que tu étais censé désirer … Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de m'offrir les ténèbres quand j'ai vu le jour. En me donnant ton nom, tu me condamnais …

Remember the times, Together we swore, never give up this life  
Still hanging on, still going strong, here I belong

Tu m'as leurré avec tes mots, tu m'as aveuglé avec un masque, tu m'as trompé, moi ton fils !

Comment as-tu pu me promettre un avenir brillant, un futur où tout me sourirait !

J'ai vu quel homme tu étais, et il est bien loin de l'homme, du père que je voyais en toi. Tu es un assassin, un meurtrier, un monstre ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce maître que tu respectes tant ! Tu es comme lui, non tu es pire que lui ! Parce que tu m'as fait croire à un amour que je n'aurais jamais …

J'ai essayé, tu sais. J'ai vraiment tenté d'être le fils que tu désirais …

**  
And maybe I'm crazy but I just can't slow down**

Et le pire, c'est que j'y suis arrivé ! Je suis moi aussi devenu un monstre.

Tu le disais : les chats ne font pas des chiens. C'est vrai, tu sais : les démons n'enfantent pas des anges.

Mère m'appelait son ange. Mais elle se trompait. Je ne suis pas un ange. Ou juste un ange déchu.

Ou juste un ange déçu.

**  
And maybe I'm crazy but at least I'm still around**

Père, il paraît que c'est ainsi que je dois vous appeler. Il paraît aussi que je vous doit respect et obéissance, il semblerait que je sois amené à m'illustrer pour vous rendre fier de moi. On me dit que je dois prendre votre suite, plus tard, père.

Still feels like the first time  
To stand here by your side  
Together regardless

Mais c'est fini, tu sais. Je n'écouterais plus ce qu'on me dit. Parce que j'ai grandi. Et compris.

Compris à quel point je me leurrais, combien tout n'était qu'illusion.

Le monde vu à travers mes yeux d'enfants me paraît soudain moins charmant, moins bienveillant … Maintenant que j'ai compris.

**  
We'll walk through the darkness**

Tu voulais que je suive tes traces. Que je devienne comme toi. Et bien, trouve-toi un autre fils, parce que tu n'es plus mon père !

Et si nous étions destinés à suivre les mêmes traces, je marche seul à présent.

**  
Still fells like the first day of my life**

Je marche seul. Seul comme je l'ai toujours été, au fond. J'ai fait semblant de croire que j'avais une famille, durant toutes ces années. Mais je me trompais. Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu le savais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais, hein …

Alors pourquoi m'avoir appelé « mon fils » quand je suis né, papa ?


	2. Dans les ténèbres

**Dans les ténèbres**

**(In the shadows)**

_Je suis un héros. Un sauveur. Un mythe vivant. Justement parce que j'ai survécu._

_Mais si c'était pour vivre cette vie-là, j'aurais préféré ne pas survivre …_

**No sleep, no sleep until I'm done with finding the answer**

_Je suis là, toujours fidèle au poste. Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, de toutes façons. On ne me laissera pas déserter, et je reste le bon petit soldat, futur héros de la grande guerre qui se prépare malgré lui._

**  
Won't stop, won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer**

_Je suis une arme, une arme efficace et redoutable qui débarrassera le monde sorcier du fléau qui le menace._

_Je suis la solution à tous leurs problèmes. _

_Le remède à toutes leurs plaies._

**  
Sometimes I feel like going down and so disconnected**

_Mais moi, moi qui m'aidera ? Qui m'apportera les réponses à mes questions ?_

_Qui me dira ce que je dois faire quand je ne sais pas ?_

_Qui me tiendra la main quand ça ne va pas ?_

_Qui sera la solution à mes problèmes ? Hein, qui ?_

**  
But somehow I know that I'm haunted to be wanted**

_J'ai beau être entouré, je suis seul. Personne n'a envie de partager le destin du garçon destiné à y rester pour tous les sauver ! Merde, même moi je n'oserais pas m'approcher, si je le pouvais …_

_Qui pourrait attacher sa vie à quelqu'un comme moi, qui n'en veut déjà plus de la sienne ?_

_Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de tout lâcher, parfois, vous savez … Tout …_

**  
I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows, for my time**

_Toute ma vie j'ai vu des horreurs défiler devant mes yeux. _

_Mes parents, trahis. Mes parents tués._

_Moi orphelin. Puis maltraité._

**  
I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows, all my life**

_Et puis, j'ai connu un espoir. Un aperçu du bonheur._

_Poudlard. Un foyer._

_Des amis, des alliés. Une famille._

In the shadows

_Mais mon passé est revenu. Il m'a rattrapé._

_Il me traque. Il ne me lâchera pas._

**  
In the shadows**

_Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas mort, ce soir-là. Je vis un enfer parce que j'ai vécu. Survécu._

_Mais moi, je n'ai jamais demandé à vivre. Encore moins à survivre._

_Moi … Moi je voulais bien mourir, s'il le fallait._

**  
They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I ... I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave**

_Mais je n'ai pas le droit de mourir ! Je suis utile, je suis indispensable … je suis malheureux._

_Je dois vaincre ce démon, avant de rejoindre les anges. Je dois donner ma vie, avant d'en disposer. Parce que c'est comme ça, par ici : on n'est pas libre de faire ce qu'on veut de son existence. Et il y a des gens qui ont droit de vie et de mort sur nous …_

_Et même si mon ennemi en veut à ma vie, pour mieux me la prendre, mes alliés ne valent pas mieux : ils m'empêchent de mourir pour mieux leur servir._

_Et vous appelez ça une vie !_

**  
And Sometimes I feel like I should go and play with the thunder  
Cause Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder**

_En quoi croire encore ? Je veux bien vivre, moi, vous savez. Si seulement ça en vaut la peine. Et je ne suis pas sûr de trouver encore des choses qui me motivent …_

_Si j'étais sûr de gagner ce combat contre la mort, encore ! Mais mon ennemi est grand, et puissant. Et moi … moi je suis juste un enfant, qui n'a même plus l'innocence d'y croire. D'y croire encore.**  
**_**  
I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows, for my time**

_Y ai-je jamais cru, de toutes façons ? Ai-je déjà connu quelque chose qui me donne envie de sortir de l'ombre de la mort, que je suis ou qui me précède ?_

**  
I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows, all my life**

_J'ai cherché, pourtant ! De toutes mes forces j'ai cherché quelque chose qui vaille la peine de vivre._

**In the shadows **

_Mais je n'ai pas trouvé. Rien._

**_  
_In the shadows**

_Ni personne.**  
**_**  
I've been walking, walking in circles, watching, waiting for something**

_Rien qui me raccroche à la vie, m'enivre, me délivre. _

_Rien qui m'abreuve, me donne sens, me transcende._

_Rien qui ne me saoûle jusqu'à la lie, me pousse à la folie, me lie à l'envie._

**_  
_Feel me, touch me, heal me, come take me higher**

_Je veux qu'on me donne envie d'y croire !_

_Je veux qu'on m'aide à sortir du noir !_

_Je veux être vivant ! Je … je veux vivre pour quelque chose … pour quelqu'un_.

**  
I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows, for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows, all my life**

_Je veux trouver un sens à ma vie._

**In the shadows  
In the shadows**

_Autre que la mort.  
_**  
I've been watching, I've been waiting  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows **

In the shadows  
I've been waiting

_Alors j'attends …_


	3. Rester debout

**Rester debout**

**(Still standing)**

Toi, qui m'attend peut-être quelque part … Toi, es-tu là ?

**I wish you here tonight with me to see the northern lights**

Je voudrais partager avec toi ces moments où le monde meurt, où seule l'ombre règne.

**  
I wish you were here tonight with me**

Je voudrais t'étreindre sans répit, pour voir à deux la petite mort. La fin d'une vie.

**  
I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning**

_J'aimerais connaître la magie d'un jour qui se lève, aussi pur qu'une promesse tenue._

**  
I wish I could have you by my side**

_J'aimerais que chaque instant vécu avec toi devienne intemporel. Comme notre amour._

Cause I've been down and I've been crawling

J'ai vraiment vécu le pire

_Rien ne m'attend dans ce futur_

**  
Won't back down no more**

Je veux connaître le meilleur

_Je veux croire à quelque chose_

Can't you stop the lies falling from the skies

_J'ai tant souffert. Je souffre encore._

**  
Down on me, I'm still standing**

_J'ai besoin de toi. Protége-moi, je t'en supplie._

**  
Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised**

Je ne fais plus confiance à l'âme, encore moins au cœur.

**  
Conscience clear I'm still standing here**

Mais je ne demande qu'à être surpris. A réapprendre. Avec toi.

Burns like a thousand stars, though you're light years away

_D'aussi loin que tu sois, je t'attend. Je t'attendrais toujours._

_Parce que je veux croire que je ne suis pas seul ici ! Je veux croire que quelqu'un voudra de moi …_

**  
Burns like a thousand stars or more**

Mon cœur est de glace. Viens, viens me le réchauffer ! Viens me prouver que je peux être de feu aussi.

You're up there, you're always with me  
Smiling down on me

Toi, qui m'attend peut-être quelque part … Toi, es-tu là ?

**  
Can't you stop the lies falling from the skies  
Down on me, I'm still standing**

_La vie ne m'aime pas, mais peut-être que si tu étais là … Peut-être qu'elle m'accepterait de nouveau. Et qu'elle serait plus clémente._

_Peut-être qu'avec toi, je l'aimerais aussi. La vie._

**  
Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
Conscience clear I'm still standing here**

Je suis seul. L'être humain est seul. C'est sa condition. Sa punition.

Viens, viens te lier à moi, et me montrer que j'ai tort !

It's something sacred, something so beautiful

_Toi, là-bas … Toi qui existe pour moi._

_Toi, avec qui j'aimerais vivre ce qu'il y a de plus beau. De plus pur. De plus unique._

_Toi … Voudras-tu de moi ?_

**  
Something quiet to ease my mind**

Toi, si loin … Toi, qui sera là un jour.

Toi, avec qui je veux découvrir enfin ce qu'il y a de vrai. D'authentique. D'indispensable.

Toi … Voudras-tu de quelqu'un comme moi ?

**  
When the pressure's taking me over and over**

J'ai tant besoin de toi ! De toi, qui n'existe peut-être pas !

Si tu m'entends, viens … Viens, viens me sauver de tout ça. Ne me laisse pas comme ça …

Cause I've been down and I've been crawling

Ne me laisse pas souffrir encore ! Ne me laisse pas renoncer à l'espoir !

**  
Pushed around and always falling**

Empêche mon monde de s'écrouler ! Empêche les gens de m'atteindre, encore !

**  
You're up there, you're always with me**

Viens, sois mon étoile, mon soleil, mon battement de coeur.

Viens, sois mon amour, ma raison d'être, ma vie.

**  
Smiling down on me**

Toi, qui m'attend peut-être quelque part … Toi, es-tu là ?


	4. Dans ma vie, moi

**Dans ma vie, moi …**

**(In my life)**

Dans ma vie, moi je décide toujours de ce que je veux.

J'ai toujours été comme ça. Je ne vais pas changer. Pas pour toi.

**Feel the heat below my feet**

J'ai bien compris que tu attendais quelque chose de moi. Mais comment as-tu pu croire que, moi, je t'aiderais ?

Tu es fou ! Tu l'as toujours été, et tu n'as pas changé. Pas du tout.

**  
I have to go no time to sleep**

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Pas la peine de m'implorer, oublie-moi. Je ne suis déjà plus là !

**  
Can't believe the things you say**

Je n'y crois pas ! Tu es venu me voir, moi ? De toutes les personnes qui nous entourent, c'est vers moi que tu t'es tourné … Pour … Pour me demander _ça_ !

**  
I turn my head and walk away**

Tu es fou, je renonce. Je renonce à te faire entendre raison. Je n'ai même pas le courage de rire de toi, pour une fois. Je préfère encore faire comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Laisse tomber, va ! Je m'en vais, ça vaudra mieux.

**  
You make me sick you make me nervous**

Arrête ! Laisse-moi partir ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'ai dit … Ca … Ca ne me plait pas. Va pleurer ailleurs, dans les jupons de la belette ou de la sang-de-bourbe, mais pas sur moi, là … Et ton silence, si lourd de sens ! De reproches … mais merde ! Je ne te dois rien, fous moi la paix !

Times are gone when you would say  
This is the one and seize the day

Dans tes rêves, le balafré ! Tu n'obtiendras jamais rien de moi … Tu dois sérieusement délirer pour être venu me voir … ou être vraiment désespéré !

Toi que je n'ai jamais vu renoncer. Toi qui trouvais toujours la force de te relever et de te battre.

Ou est passé ce qui faisait ta réputation, le Survivant ?

**  
Times are gone for honesty**

Au fond, j'ai toujours su que tu étais un faible. Tout le monde a bien surestimé tes capacités ! Ah, ça me fait bien rire aujourd'hui de te voir ramper … Devant moi, en plus !

**  
"My victory is your defeat"  
Oh can't you see you've been mistaken**

Tu croyais m'être supérieur, hein ! Et bien tu te prouves tout seul aujourd'hui que tu avais tort. Tu te leurrais, mon cher.

Je te suis pour toujours supérieur. Moi, tu ne me verras jamais ramper, le balafré … Moi, je ne m'inclinerais pas devant toi.

In my life, I decide and it turns me on,

Dans ma vie, moi je décide de tout. Je contrôle mon monde, je gère mon univers d'une main de fer. Et pour toi je ne prendrais aucun gant de velours, crois-moi ! J'ai toujours mené mon existence comme je l'entendais, et rien ne me fera changer …

Pas même toi, notre « héros » …

**  
How I am, how I live, who I love**

Je ne renierais ni mon nom, ni mes principes, ni mes proches pour toi, tu sais ! C'est ma vie et elle est parfaite comme elle est …

**  
In my way I feel strong and it turns me on**

Je suis la voie qui m'est destinée, je ne m'écarterais pas du chemin qu'on a tracé pour moi. Je ne le ferais pas ! Pas pour toi !

**  
In my life, I decide, I decide**

Dans ma vie, moi, je décide de tout. De tout !Tu m'entends ?

I decide

Tu comprends ?

I decide

Alors lâche-moi !

All you do, you can't deny it, it's waste of time, waste of life

Comme si toi, pauvre misérable, tu pouvais espérer être à ma hauteur ? Comme si tu pouvais m'apporter quelque chose ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tout est tellement misérable dans ton existence … Jusqu'au sens même de ta vie ! Comme si tu pouvais espérer vaincre ce démon …

**  
Can I suggest that you invest in something more than hopelessness**

Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je t'ai dit ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, d'ailleurs ? Ca t'amuse de te faire rabaisser ? Tu aimes ça quand je t'humilie ?

Ne me dis pas oui, ça me ferait trop plaisir, tu sais …

Il n'empêche que tu vas arrêter tout de suite avec ce regard, là … Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tes yeux, là, qui semblent m'implorer !

Putain, il serait peut-être temps que tu passes à autre chose … Ta vie ne vaut rien, je te l'accorde, mais tu peux pas être désespéré au point d'en venir à me supplier moi, quand même ?

**  
Before you know, the ride is over**

Si ?

In my life, I decide and it turns me on,

Et bien quand bien même ! Ca ne change rien, je te l'ai dit : moi dans ma vie tout est déjà réglé, et tu n'y as pas ta place, crois-moi …

**  
How I am, how I live, who I love**

Je ne peux quand même pas renoncer à tout ce en quoi je crois, juste pour toi …

**  
In my way I feel strong and it turns me on**

Je ne peux avoir la faiblesse de … de te laisser entrer dans ma vie … toi …

**  
In my life, I decide, I decide**

Tu sais, dans ma vie, moi … Moi, je ne t'y vois pas.

It's up to you if you give it up

Tu vois ? Alors renonce tout seul, moi je n'y arrive pas.

**  
It's up to you if you won't stop**

Tu es trop obstiné pour m'écouter.

**  
It's up to you if you give it up**

Maintenant tu vas me laisser, d'accord ?

**  
It's up to you if you won't stop**

Va-t-en, j'ai dit …

It's up to you if you give it up, give it up

Mais putain, ça t'arrive d'écouter quand on te parle ! Tu as les yeux dans le vague, on dirait que tu n'entends pas ce que je dis !

**  
It's up to you if you won't stop**

C'est quand même toi qui est venu me chercher !

**  
It's up to you if you give it up, give it up**

Regarde-moi ! Ecoute-moi ! Tu es venu me voir, alors maintenant sois là, au moins !

**  
It's up to you**

Tu m'entends !

**  
It's up to you...**

Regarde-moi …

The record shows that you're dead, but you're still living

Tu me désespères, tu sais ? Tu es vraiment bizarre … J'ai beau te frapper, t'engueuler, tu es toujours là.

**  
Every time you have died you have been given **

C'est impossible de se débarrasser de toi. T'es vraiment collant ! Et tu t'accroches … Tu t'accroches même si on te jette, tu reviens même si on te frappe, tu vis même si on croit te tuer.

**Another chance to fix your bad attitude**

Faudrait songer à changer, Potter … Tu peux pas rester comme ça ! Et ne me dis pas que c'est justement pour ça que tu es venu me voir, moi !

**  
And make it move, it's up to you**

Je suis pas comme toi, tu sais … On est trop différents toi et moi !

It's up to you if you give it up, give it up

Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre ! Moi je ne peux rien pour toi.

Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut.

Et dans ma vie, moi, je n'ai pas de place pour toi.**  
**


	5. Enfin vivre

**Enfin vivre**

**(Time to burn)**

_Je t'en prie … Je t'en supplie … Ne me laisse pas._

_J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un. Ne veux-tu pas être cette personne ? S'il-te-plaît …_

**Fear of the dark tears me apart**

_Seul, je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'y arrive déjà plus. Tu vois …_

**  
Won't leave me alone and time keeps running out**

_J'ai déjà vu trop d'horreurs, vécu trop de malheurs. Je ne veux pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je voudrais juste que tu comprennes._

_Je suis seul. Seul et perdu. Seul et apeuré._

_Seul et fatigué._

_Fatigué d'être seul._

**  
Just one more life, I'm so sick and tired  
Of singing the blues, I should turn my life around**

_J'en ai assez ! Assez de cette vie qui m'oppresse et m'épuise. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Je veux changer … J'ai besoin de toi._

**Tell me why do I feel this way**

_Toi aussi, tu es comme moi, non ? Tu ne te sens pas seul toi aussi ? Et perdu ?_

_Tu ne dis rien, mais j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi tu sais ce que ça fait …_

**  
All my life I've been standing on the borderline**

_Et pourtant tu as l'air de si bien tenir le coup. Comment fais-tu ? Moi … moi je voudrais être comme toi, tu sais._

_Mais aujourd'hui, surtout, je voudrais être avec toi. Parce que j'ai trop survécu. Le Survivant ! Même toi tu m'appelles comme ça … Ca prouve bien que je ne vis pas. Mais je ne suis pas mort non plus. Malheureusement._

**_  
_Too many bridges burned**

_J'ai vu trop de mort autour de moi. Trop de haine aussi._

_Je n'en veux plus. Je n'en peux plus._

**_  
_Too many lies I've heard**

_J'en ai assez de vivre pour les autres. De leur servir d'arme, de chair à canon. Je n'ai rien demandé, tu sais !_

**  
I had life but I can't go back**

_Je n'ai pas demandé à être le héros de l'histoire ! Je laisse ce rôle à qui le veut … Même à toi, si tu le souhaites. Mais moi je ne te le souhaite pas._

_Parce que crois-moi, être le Survivant, ce n'est pas une vie. Juste une survie. Et personne ne peut exister ainsi._

**  
I can't do that, it will never be the same again**

_Alors, je t'en supplie, aide-moi à vivre._

_Toi, fais-moi exister._

_Comme tu l'as toujours fait …_

**_  
_And I know I don't  
Have any time to burn**

_Si toi tu me laisses, je n'arriverais pas à vivre. Je ne ferais que survivre, car je ne sais faire que ça._

_Apprends-moi autre chose, je t'en supplie_.

They follow me home, disturbing my sleep

_Seul, je n'y arriverais pas ! Seul face au monde entier, comment veux-tu que je fasse ! J'ai le plus grand meurtrier du monde après moi, et même mes amis ne me laissent aucun répit._

**  
But I'll find a place, place where they cannot find me**

_Mais peut-être qu'avec toi … Peut-être qu'avec toi, au creux de tes bras, je trouverais le refuge dont j'ai besoin._

_Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne m'abandonne pas._

**  
Maybe I'm lost, and maybe I'm scared**

_Tu ris. Je sais, je dois être devenu fou pour te demander ça, à toi. Mais toi … toi, tu as toujours été là. A ta façon, c'est vrai … Mais tu ne m'as jamais laissé._

_Alors, au nom de notre inimitié passée, laisse-moi te réclamer de l'aide … Parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin, là, tu sais._

**  
But too many times I've closed the doors behind me**

_Ne me dis pas non … Ne pars pas ! Je t'en prie, reste ! Si tu t'en vas … sit u t'en vas, il ne me restera rien, ni personne._

Tell me why do I feel this way  
All my life I've been standing on the borderline

_Et je ne veux plus être seul ! Je veux être comme les autres … comme les autres qui ont quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à aimer. Quelqu'un qui les aime !_

**_  
_Too many bridges burned  
Too many lies I've heard**

_Je ne veux plus souffrir ! Je crois avoir le droit d'être heureux, non ? Juste un peu, je ne demande pas grand chose._

**  
I had life but I can't go back  
I can't do that, it will never be the same again  
And I know I don't  
Have any time to burn**

_Je veux vivre ! Je veux enfin vivre, et plus seulement survivre, et plus seulement pour faire plaisir aux autres.**  
**_**  
Leave it all behind**

_Alors viens, je t'en supplie …_

_Je sais bien, mon prince de glace, que tu tiens à ton royaume. Que tu ne veux rien abandonner pour moi. Mais moi … moi je pourrais être ton royaume, et tu règnerais sur mon âme._

**  
Cross the borderline**

_Moi je pourrais t'aimer, te donner ce dont toi aussi tu as été privé. Parce que tu as beau dire, au fond, tu es comme moi. Tu as juste besoin d'être aimé._

**_  
_Face the truth, don't have any time to...**

_Alors viens, s'il-te-plaît. Viens, et nous nous offrirons l'un à l'autre ce qui nous a tant manqué …_

_Viens, viens j'ai tant besoin de toi !_

**  
Don't have any time to burn **

_Je ne vivrais pas sans toi. Et pour être honnête, je crois bien que pour une fois je n'y survivrais même pas._


	6. Pardon

**Pardon**

**(Guilty)**

Nous avons tant changé. Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrive ? Dis-moi …

**I feel guilty**

_Pardon. Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît … Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais …_

**  
My words are empty**

J'ai beau te parler, te dire à quel point je tiens à toi, ça ne t'atteint pas ! Pourtant tu sais que je ne me livre pas beaucoup … Alors tu pourrais au moins entendre ce que je dis là.

**  
No signs to give you**

Mais rien n'y fait … Je ne te comprends pas.

Je ne te comprends plus !

Le temps passe, et tu t'éloignes.

**  
I don't have the time for you**

_Je sais … Excuse-moi, mon âme. J'ai lutté pour atteindre ton cœur, et aujourd'hui c'est à toi de reprendre le combat …_

_Mais moi, je n'ai pas la force de lutter avec toi … ou même contre toi … Trop de choses m'appellent ailleurs …_

You say I'm heartless

_Oh non, amour ! Ne rallume pas en toi cette flamme de colère que j'ai vu briller si souvent dans tes yeux …_

_Non, s'il-te-plaît. Je sais, je sais que je le mérite. Je t'ai fait souffrir … Mais … Pardon._

**  
And you say I don't care**

Tu m'as toujours reproché de ne m'intéresser à rien, ni personne !

**  
I used to be there for you**

Mais le jour où je t'ouvre mon coeur, où je me donne tout à toi, tu fuis, tu pars … Comment peux-tu ? Comment ? Réponds !

**  
And you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed**

C'est toi qui as réchauffé mon cœur, moi qui le croyais de glace … Tu m'as appris à le faire battre. Et pas que pour moi.

**  
But so have you**

Alors pourquoi partir maintenant ? Ca ne te ressemble pas …

Guilty, guilty I feel so

_Pardon, je ne devrais pas. Je m'en veux de la souffrance que je t'inflige, malgré moi …_

**  
Empty, empty you know how to make me feel**

Tu m'anéantis, tu me détruis, tu sais. J'ai si mal. Et mon cœur qui battait, grâce à toi, il bat un peu moins maintenant, tu vois …

I put a shield upon you

C'est toi qui est venu réclamer mon aide, mon amour ! L'as-tu déjà oublié ?

Moi, moi je suis venu à toi … Tu sais pourtant que j'ai mis du temps. Mais tu as finalement réussi à m'atteindre, et j'ai tout fait pour toi, tout ! Tout ce que tu voulais, je te l'ai apporté … Je t'ai soutenu, protégé, à chaque instant.

**  
I didn't mean to hurt you**

_Et c'est moi qui t'ai blessé. Toi, qui n'étais plus assez fort pour résister … Je le sais, que tu t'es dédié à moi._

**  
I would have only poisoned your mind**

Je ne comprends vraiment pas … Pourquoi me fais-tu si mal ? Est-ce parce que je t'ai fait souffrir par le passé ? Te venges-tu de tout cela …

Si c'est le cas, je peux comprendre. Je le mérite. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Maintenant que je t'aime tant …

**  
Never meant to make you cry**

_Pardon, pardon … je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'inflige ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser ! Je tiens trop à toi pour ça …_

You've been so thoughtless  
I can see right through you

Je le sais, que tu as des défauts. Combien de fois te les ai-je énuméré ?

Mais je connais aussi tes qualités … Je t'aime pour ça, tu sais … Je tiens à toi, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus !

**  
You used to be there for me**

_Ton amour est ma force. Tu as toujours su me dire les mots qu'il fallait, tu as toujours trouvé les gestes dont j'avais besoin._

**  
So don't you leave say goodbye**

Mais si c'est ça, ta réponse à mes je t'aime, tu peux partir ! Vas, pars, et je saurais bien retrouver la haine pour toi que j'avais jadis. Je l'ai perdue en t'aimant, mais elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

**  
Cause you have changed but so have I**

Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu as tant change, je crois ! Tu m'as toujours aimé, et aujourd'hui …

Avant j'aurais su tenir face à la douleur. Mais je me suis adouci à ton contact. Je trouvais ça bien. Si j'avais su …

**Guilty, guilty I feel so**

_Amour, ma vie, pardon … Excuse mes erreurs, comme j'ai su excuser les tiennes par le passé._

_Je ne suis pas parfait … pas comme tu le souhaitais._

_Mais ça ne change rien, tu sais …_

**  
Empty, empty you know how to make me feel**

Mon âme se vide, mon coeur se craquelle …

Je t'ai tout donné. Tu m'as tout repris.

I never though that the time and the distance  
Between us made you so much colder

Mais putain ! Pourquoi ton coeur est-il devenu de glace ! Que s'est-il passé pour que tu t'éloignes autant de moi ? Quelles erreurs ai-je faites ? Je ne comprends pas …

Si c'est ma faute, dis-le moi, que je répare au moins ça …

_Tu ne comprends pas … Rien ne changera ça, même si nous le voulons tous deux. Tu n'y es pour rien._

_Je voudrais n'aimer que toi, et j'ai cru pouvoir le faire … Mais j'oubliais qu'une autre destinée m'attendait déjà … Tu n'es pas le seul à qui je dois dédier ma vie._

**  
I'll carry the world on my shoulders**

_Ne l'oublie pas : je suis le Survivant._

_Je vivais pour toi, je devrais survivre pour le monde._


	7. Si particulière

**Si particulière**

**(Not like the other girls)**

_Je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal, malgré mon amour. Je le sais, mais …_

_Peut-être avais-je mes raisons. Et peut-être que si tu me comprends, tu sauras me pardonner._

**No more blame I am destined to keep you sane**

_Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je t'ai blessé en m'éloignant, mais tout ce que je voulais c'était te protéger._

**  
Gotta rescue the flame**

_En sauvant ce monde, je vais aussi te sauver_.

**  
Gotta rescue the flame in your heart**

_Sauver cette flamme que j'ai allumé dans ton cœur._

**No more blood, I will be there for you my love**

_Je n'ai jamais demandé à y prendre part, mais j'irais combattre dans cette guerre. Car elle doit finir. Et si je suis destiné à être celui qui mettra fin au combat, alors je serais celui-là._

**  
I will stand by your side**

_Mais, même si je m'éloigne de toi, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. Toujours._

_Comprends-moi … Même si je t'aime, même si je t'aime comme un fou, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas changer … Des choses de mon passé …_

**  
The world has forsaken my girl**

_Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle, n'est-ce pas, amour ? Tu sais, elle … Celle que le destin m'a enlevé …_

_La femme de ma vie. La seule. La seule_ …

I should have seen it would be this way

_Si j'avais pu empêcher ce malheur … Si j'avais pu la sauver, je l'aurais fait. Oh oui, crois-moi, je n'aurais pas hésité !_

**_  
_I should have known from the start what she's up to**

_Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça … A ce qu'elle donne sa vie pour moi. Dis-moi, mon âme, combien de personnes sont capables d'un tel sacrifice ? Combien, dis …_

**  
When you've loved and you've lost someone  
You know what it feels like to lose**

_Tout l'amour du monde ne me la rendra pas … Et je n'oublierais pas … Je ne peux pas._

_J'ai essayé pourtant. Dans tes bras, contre ton cœur, j'ai pensé pouvoir vivre et aimer de nouveau._

_Et ça n'a pas été le cas. Je t'aime tant ! Mais ça ne guérit rien de la blessure de l'avoir perdue, elle …_

_Ce n'est pas pareil, tu comprends …**  
**_**  
She's fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather**

_Malgré tout mon amour pour elle, malgré notre envie de vivre ensemble, la mort est quand même venue me l'arracher. Cruellement. Impitoyablement._

**_  
_She's not like the other girls**

_Et je ne me résouds pas à l'oublier, elle ! Tu sais, amour, elle est vraiment particulière. Unique. Irremplaçable. Je le sais ça, maintenant._

_Personne n'a jamais pris sa place dans mon cœur, tu sais, mon âme._

**  
She lives in the clouds  
And talks to the birds**

_Tu sais, souvent je prie pour qu'elle me regarde, d'où qu'elle soit … Elle doit sourire, parmi les anges ; et aussi pleurer parfois, quand elle me voit._

**  
Hopeless little one**

_Je me demande qui est le plus perdi sans l'autre … Elle ou moi ?_

_Elle me manque tant._

**  
She's not like the other girls I know**

_Elle était unique. Elle est unique. Je l'ai tant aimée ! Mais peut-être pas assez … Sinon elle serait peut-être encore là aujourd'hui._

_Ne crois-tu pas que j'aurais pu faire plus pour elle ? Moi je le pense en tout cas …_

No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life

_Elle n'aurait pas aimé que je me ronge de culpabilité et de douleur, mais …_

_Je suis même sûr qu'elle s'en veut de m'avoir laissé … Comme si c'était de sa faute !_

**  
In her mind she's repeating the words**

_Moi … moi je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, tu comprends ? Elle a donné sa vie pour moi, et j'ai passé ma vie à regretter ça. Au lieu d'en apprécier le prix._

**  
All the love you put out will retun to you**

_Mais, amour, je veux croire que sa mort n'aura pas été vaine. C'est pourquoi je reprendrais le flambeau, et mènerais ce combat à son terme._

I should have seen it would be this way

_Je n'ai pas su agir comme il le fallait à l'époque, mais je vais réparer ça aujourd'hui_.

**  
I should have known from the start what she's up to  
When you have loved and you've lost someone**

_Je n'ai pas à regretter ce qui s'est passé : j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle ferait tout pour moi. Elle m'a toujours aimé._

**_  
_You know what it feels like to lose**

_Je n'ai pas su la protéger alors, je n'étais pas assez fort._

_Mais je le suis aujourd'hui, et je vais enfin pouvoir honorer sa mémoire._

_Non, ne pleure pas, mon cœur … Tu comprends pourquoi je le fais, n'est-ce pas ?_

**She's fading away**

_Elle a donné sa vie._

**_  
_Away from this world**

_Pour moi._

**  
Drifting like a feather**

_Je dois être à la hauteur de ce don._

**  
She's not like the other girls**

_Je dois à mon tour me sacrifier._

**  
She lives in the clouds**

_Je dois me montrer digne d'elle._

**  
And talks to the birds**

_Et si je dois la rejoindre aujourd'hui_ …

**  
Hopeless little one**

_Je serais heureux de pouvoir la serrer contre moi._

**  
She's not like the other girls I know**

_Je t'ai déjà dit combien ma mère était merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas, mon amour ?_

_Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais …_


	8. Celui que j'aime

**Celui que j'aime**

**(The one I love)**

Comment puis-je encore vivre, quand ce qui me faisait vivre m'a quitté ?

A quoi me raccrocher encore, puisque j'ai perdu le sens de mon existence ?

**Haven't slept in a week**

Ma vie n'a plus de raison d'être ; je voudrais pouvoir fermer les yeux et ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

**  
My bed has become my coffin**

Comment mon corps et mon cerveau peuvent-ils encore fonctionner quand ça fait longtemps que mon cœur ne bat plus ?

**  
Cannot breath, cannot speak**

Pourquoi la vie s'acharne-t-elle sur moi ainsi ? Je ne lui ai rien demandé ! Rien …

**  
My head's like a bomb, still waiting**

Rien. Juste de me rendre l'amour de ma vie.

Mon cœur.

Mon âme.

Lui.

**  
Take my heart and take my soul  
I don't need them anymore**

Mais puisqu'elle ne peut exaucer mon vœu le plus cher, alors qu'elle m'abandonne aussi. Comme lui.

The one I love

J'ai eu beau l'aimer de toutes mes forces

**  
Is striking me down on my knees**

Il m'a brisé encore et encore

**  
The one I love**

Je lui ai tout donné, sans me retenir

**  
Drowning me in my dreams**

Il a tout pris, sans revenir

**  
The one I love**

Celui que j'aime n'est plus là

**  
Over and over again  
Dragging me under**

Et j'aurais beau hurler ma douleur à en crever, il ne reviendra pas …  
**  
Hypnotized by the night**

J'ai perdu la seule lumière qui me guidait dans l'obscurité.

**  
Silently rising beside me**

Il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner dans les ténèbres.

**  
Emptiness, Nothingness**

Elles vont de nouveau m'engloutir, me pervertir, me détruire.

**  
Is burning a hole inside me**

Comme si elles ne m'avaient jamais quitté, comme si j'étais resté le même qu'avant.

Avant d'être sa moitié, à lui.

**  
Take my faith and take my pride  
I don't need them anymore**

Sans lui, plus rien n'a de sens. Il ne me reste rien au monde, je n'avais plus que lui … Le reste ne comptait pas. Ne comptait plus.

**  
The one I love**

Il m'aimait aussi, il me l'a dit.

**  
Is striking me down on my knees**

Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de partir.

**  
The one I love**

Il tenait beaucoup à moi.

**  
Drowning me in my dreams**

Mais pas assez, je crois.

**  
The one I love**

Notre amour fut réel, et sincère.

**  
Over and over again**

**Dragging me under**

Et la douleur de le perdre l'est tout autant.

This bed has become my chapel of stone

Plus rien n'a de sens, si je ne peux pas me réveiller près de lui chaque matin.

**  
A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown**

Plus rien ne compte, si je ne peux pas accueillir la nuit sa main serrant la mienne.

**  
So take my life, I don't need it anymore**

Plus rien ne vaut la peine, si ma vie ne s'entrelace plus à la sienne.

Celui que j'aime est parti … Je veux partir aussi …


	9. Repartir

**Repartir**

**(Back in the picture)**

_Le moment est enfin venu. Dans quelques instant, tout sera fini. Tout._

**There were times in my life I was down on my knees, now it's over**

_Je vais enfin prendre ma revanche. Enfin justifier mon existence._

_Enfin pouvoir partir, sans personne pour me retenir._

**  
Deep inside my heart I know**

_Le moment est arrivé. Ce jour-là, je l'ai tant attendu._

_Rien ne pourra me retenir._

_Rien. Ni personne._

**  
Simply put I've been stabbed in the back ever since I remember**

_Trop longtemps je les ai laissé diriger ma vie. Même si je sais que leurs intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, ils auraient dû comprendre que ce n'était pas ça la vie dont je voulais._

**  
Deep inside it hurt to let go**

_Alors aujourd'hui je reprends ma vie en main._

_Même si c'est pour vivre mon unique et dernier jour._

I'm back in the picture, back in the picture

_Je le dirige sans hésiter vers mon bourreau. Mon échafaud. Mon ange de la mort._

**  
I wonder what took so long, so long**

_Même lui est heureux. Nous allons enfin accomplir ce que nous aurions dû faire il y a déjà bien longtemps._

_Pourquoi avons-nous tant attendu ? Si j'avais su que c'était là la réponse à toutes mes questions, le sens de ma vie, j'y serais venu plus tôt._

**  
I'm back in the picture, back in the picture**

_Je m'avance. Il m'attend._

_Je suis proche. Il ne partira pas._

_Nous y sommes … Enfin … Après tout ce temps, ça y est._

**  
I wonder what took so long, so long**

_Je vis, je vis enfin pleinement !_

**  
Dedicate everything I create  
To my friends I would die for**

_A vous ma famille, à vous mes amis, à vous tous ceux que j'aime et qui ont toujours été là …_

**  
But you will always be the one**

_A toi, le seul qui ait vraiment compté …_

**  
Memories that you can't overrun, memories I could cry for**

_Je ne vous oublierais pas. Jamais ! Où que j'aille, vous êtes avec moi, en moi. Pour toujours !_

**  
I thought I'd always be on the run**

_J'aurais aimé vivre encore tant de choses avec vous, mais mon heure était venue._

**There were times in my life I was down on my knees, now it's over  
Deep inside my heart I know**

_Le sang pulse dans mes veines. Mon cœur s'accélère. Mon bras se tend, écrivant d'un trait mon destin._

_Notre destin._**  
**

**I'm back in the picture, back in the picture**

_J'accomplis enfin ma propre destinée._

**  
I wonder what took so long, so long**

_Ecris ma propre histoire._

**  
I'm back in the picture, back in the picture**

_Et par Merlin, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien …_

_Je vis, je vis enfin !_

**  
I wonder what took so long, so long**

_Pourquoi ai-je tant attendu pour ça ?_


	10. Pourquoi ?

**Pourquoi ?**

**(Funeral song)**

Vide. Je suis complètement vide.

Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

Et moi … qu'ai-je fait ?

**I dumped you again**

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été là, pour t'aider, comme tu me l'avais supplié, cette fois-là ?

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas venu te prêter main forte ?

J'aurais pu éviter ça … J'aurais pu !

**  
I don't understand**

Et toi … Toi qui ne voulais pas de moi … Dans ce combat là.

Comment as-tu pu croire que tu t'en sortirais seul ?

Comment as-tu pu …

**  
It's happened before**

**Can't take it no more**

Comment as-tu pu me laisser derrière toi une deuxième dfois !

Je voulais être là ! Tu n'avais pas à y aller seul !

Tu n'étais pas seul, tu sais …

**  
These foolish game**

Tu m'as quitté le sourire aux lèvres … Comme si tu allais revenir. Comme si ce n'était rien.

Always end up in confusion

Mais ça n'était pas rien ! C'était la guerre … Cette putain de guerre qui nous aura tout pris !

Qui m'aura anéanti …

**  
I'll take you back**

Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser !

**  
Just to leave you once again**

Comment as-tu pu ? Ose revenir, et tu verras ! C'est moi qui te ferais ce coup-là, la prochaine fois. Et là, tu riras moins …

I died in my dreams

Moi, moi je ne ris plus, tu vois. Moi je reste là, immobile, tentant de mourir pour te rejoindre.

Mais je n'y arrive pas …

**  
What's that supposed to mean?**

Pourquoi ça a été si facile pour toi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que moi je ne peux pas !

**  
Got lost in the fire**

J'essaie même de glacer de nouveau mon cœur pour qu'il cesse de battre, comme avant …

Mais tu y as mis tant d'amour que je n'y arrive pas à le calmer !

**  
I died in my dreams**

Il bat. Doucement, mais il bat. Mon corps est inerte. Mon âme s'envole déjà. Mais mon coeur, lui, il bat.

**  
Reaching out for your hand  
My fatal desire**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?

Je ne veux plus vivre, viens … Viens me chercher, je t'en supplie !

I've failed you again

Pourquoi m'as-tu écouté quand je t'ai dit de partir ? J'étais en colère, je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas ! Je ne voulais pas réellement que tu t'en ailles …

**  
Cause I let you stay**

Si tu étais resté … Si tu étais encore là, je pourrais te serrer tout contre moi.

J'entendrais ton cœur battre. Lui aussi.

**  
I used to pretend  
that I felt ok**

Avant de te connaître je faisais semblant de vivre. C'est toi qui a été ma renaissance … C'est toi qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Just one big lie

Comment as-tu pu croire que je pourrais vivre sans toi ?

**  
Such a perfect illusion**

Comment as-tu pu t'imaginer que je serais heureux seul ?

**  
I made you mine**

Nous nous sommes trouvés justement parce que nous ne pouvions pas vivre l'un sans l'autre !

Si tu t'en vas, que reste-t-il de moi ?

**  
Just to hurt you once again**

On s'est fait du mal avant de s'aimer. Beaucoup.

On s'en est fait pendant notre amour. Un peu.

Mais tu m'en fais beaucoup plus maintenant que tu es parti. Trop.

J'aimerais pouvoir t'en faire aussi !

Ca voudrait dire que tu es encore là …

I died in my dreams

Mais moi je reste là.Vivant. Malgré moi.

**  
What's that supposed to mean?**

Putain, pourquoi je n'y arrive pas !

Pourquoi est-ce que moi je ne pars pas …

Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu n'es plus là …

**  
Got lost in the fire**

Viens encore embraser mon corps, viens encore emflammer mon âme, viens écouter comme tu fais battre mon cœur …

**  
I died in my dreams**

**reaching out for your hand**

Viens me rejoindre, je t'en supplie …

My fatal desire

Viens me chercher, viens …

Mon cœur bat encore, c'est vrai … Mais il ne bat que pour toi, tu sais …

Rien que pour toi.**  
**


End file.
